Poor little Princess
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Catherine had all a girl could dream of still she felt like something was missing. A little Fluff Grillows.


_**DISCLAIMER: **_I don't own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and I don't own any money from it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Poor Little Princess<strong>_

Catherine had all she could dream of and desire. She could just point her finger and someone would give it to her, whether it went for work or her personal life. Some would say she had a gift when it came to men, as they simply couldn't turn her down.

When she was very young she was the queen of the hill and her court in the matter of speaking. She was on top of her classes in every way and dated the hottest guy there was. No one knew it had its price, only she did know what he was going to her. The price for happiness was high to pay.

You would think she got older and wiser, but that wasn't the fact. The only thing she learned was that showing herself would give her a meal ticket and money. A thing that lead her to Eddie Willows. He promised her the world and in a way he gave it to her by getting high. The castles in the sky became real, at least for a while. Until she woke up finding the hard reality and her in bed with others as well.

They fought, they made up, the fought, they made up, they fought they made up, it was a vicious circle they didn't seem to get out of. Until she had it and told him to pack his things and leave. It was only then she found she was pregnant and changed her mind, hoping that would be enough to make him change. Sadly it was not.

She over the years lost track over how many times she told him to go to hell and leave her alone, she couldn't take the pain. Then she had come crawling back to him. She knew he was wrecking her, yet she couldn't manage to stay away.

Not until he died, she felt crushed, the relieved and then great confusion.

She suddenly felt so alone when it came to their daughter, he may have been a lot of bad things, but he was still a great father. It wasn't the first time she stood without a man, and in the end Grissom and Nick had come to her aid as many times before.

The hardest hit would however come when Grissom left her. He was the steady rock that kept her sane. She would never get why or how he could go after and marry Sara, what could they have in common.

She sighed looking out the window of her lab thinking that she now was a princess, she had all she could desire, a great job she loved, a wonderful daughter, a house, money to buy all she could ever need. Still she wasn't happy.

She in many way was a princess, but there was no longer a prince to come to her aid. She suddenly felt so sad and alone and so very old. The others seemed to be out so there was no one to see her sad tears, no one to comfort her when she needed it.

The strawberry blonde was shocked to her core when she heard a familiar voice say, "Why are you crying, Princess."

"Grissom, what are you doing here?" she turned to face her.

"I've finalized my divorce so I came to check on an old friend," he said honestly. He expected her working rather than crying.

"You divorced her why?" Catherine seemed even more shocked.

"It just wasn't right anymore, so do you wish to share why a princess like you is crying?" he said.

"I…I honestly don't know, I have everything I've ever wanted and more, but still I feel miserable," she answered.

"Poor little princess," he said and gently stroke her cheek. She let her face rest in his hand, closing her eyes. She missed this, his gentle touches, and him, so much. Unable to speak she just stood there caught up in the moment with him. Then she opened her eyes and looked deeply into his piercing blue. She didn't dear to speak or move, afraid of ruining something. So instead she waited for him to act.

He leaned in kissing her red lips, tasting her, and she let him, before she retracted saying, "I love you, Catherine Willows, and I think I deep down always have, will you be mine?"

"There is nothing else I would rather want," she said, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him again. Feeling a million bugs flutter through her body of joy.

Now she had everything, now she was complete, there would be no more tears shed as she finally had her prince. And he had his beloved princess after all these years.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
